Antes de ti
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: Todos conocen la historia que tuvimos juntos siendo vampiros y el final trágico que tuvimos junto a esto ¿Pero alguien realmente se ha preguntado como fue nuestra vida antes de conocernos?, ¿De saber que nos llevo a llegar a aquel lugar? , ¿No, cierto? , bien te invito a conocer como fueron nuestras vidas antes de llegar a este ejercito
1. Prefacio

Todos conocen la historia que tuvimos juntos siendo vampiros y el final trágico que tuvimos junto a esto ¿Pero alguien realmente se ha preguntado como fue nuestra vida antes de conocernos?, ¿De saber que nos llevo a llegar a aquel lugar? , ¿No, cierto? , bien te invito a conocer como fueron nuestras vidas antes de llegar a este ejercito

El nació en un pequeño y pobre vario de Portland mientras que ella nació en un vario Demi acomodado de nevada, claro que con dos años de diferencia entre estos nacimientos, ninguno sabe que es lo que la vida les prepara. A él sus padres deciden darle el nombre de Diego, el cual dos años más tarde tiene un hermano llamado Tomas. En cambio a ella le decidieron colocar el nombre de Bree.


	2. Sin un Padre

Capitulo 1: sin un padre

En una pequeña casa de Portland se encuentra él, disfrutando de cómo la lluvia cae por el ventanal, mientras su madre prepara la cena, con emoción espera la llegada de su padre y junto a el su pequeño hermano de unos meses de vida lo observa, su madre tararea una pequeña canción de cuna que el siempre escucha a la hora de comer. Un leve golpe en la puerta llama la atención de todos los presentes en la casa ante de que su madre deje aun lado lo que hacia, Diego se apresura a la puerta para abrirla con entusiasmo y una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que se va de su rostro al ver un oficial parado en la puerta de su casa.

-Mami- exclama confundido mirando al oficial

-Diego, ve a tu cuarto con Tomas- dijo su madre mientras volteaba a ver al oficial-

Diego como buen niño asintió y se fue hacia la habitación donde minutos antes había estado, era un niño curioso y trataba de escuchar lo que el oficial le decía a su madre pero entendía nada, solo pudo ver como el rostro de su madre pasaba de la preocupación a la tristeza y de la tristeza al llanto, también observo como el policía decía "lo siento" ante de irse y cerrar la puerta , donde su madre llorando se apoyo, Diego observo a su hermano el cual dormía de forma placida y corrió hasta donde estaba su madre envolviéndola en un pequeño abrazo.

-mamita, no llores- dijo - mamita ¿donde esta papi? ¿Que quería ese hombre?

La pobre mujer al escuchar las preguntas venir de los labios de su pequeño hijo, se limpio el rostro y alzo su vista para observarlo, el niño tenia su rostro lleno de tristeza y preocupación por ella, asi que le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste antes de hablar

-Papa, ya no estará con nosotros- dijo con la voz ronca

-¿Dónde fue mami?

-tu padre, se ha ido al cielo, Diego y desde allí te cuidara ahora

A pesar de que no entendía que le había querido decir su madre, Diego dejo caer un par de lágrimas por su rostro y se abrazo por completo a su madre prometiéndose que haría lo posible por ver a su madre feliz otra vez


	3. El abandono

Capitulo 2: el abandono

En el otro lado del país, en casa de una familia de buena situación una pequeña se esconde en su habitación mientras escucha los gritos de su madre y su padre junto con el sonido de cosas rompiéndose, la niña toma la almohada para acallar aquellos sonidos que DIA a DIA tiene que escuchar, luego de lo que parecen ser horas los ruidos se han calmado por lo que Bree decide salir de su escondite e irse a su cama antes de que su madre suba a darle las buenas noches, pero extrañamente aquel DIA su madre no subió a darle las buenas noches tampoco lo hizo su padre por lo que se abrazo a su oso de peluche para conciliar el sueño.

El padre de aquella niña observo el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que el amo, sabia que su hija ya hacia dormida en el segundo piso y debía actuar rápido antes de que alguien viese el crimen que acababa de cometer, asi que subió a su mujer, ya muerta, al auto y minutos después subió toda la ropa de ella antes de subirse al lado del conductor y conducir por horas hasta llegar al limite del condado donde no pasaba ni una alma en pena , estaciono el auto a un lado de la carretera y comenzó a excavar y excavar en la tierra hasta hacer un agujero profundo y lanzar allí dentro el cuerpo de su mujer y sus ropas, se aduro que la tierra tapara todo para que fuese difícil de encontrar aquello , entonces una vez todo echo subió a su auto conduciendo devuelta al hogar para preparar su maleta y la de su hija para huir de la cuidad.

La pequeña Bree, dormida ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que la despertó fue su padre quien de forma autoritaria le decía que se vistiera rápido que se Irian de viaje y no volverían por un tiempo, la niña un tanto confundida asintió vistiéndose rápido y bajando las escaleras minutos después

-Papi, ¿Dónde esta mami?- pregunto mientras subía al auto y notaba que su madre no estaba en casa ni allí

-Nos abandono, se fue con otro hombre- respondió su padre dando zanjada aquella conversación y acelerando el auto hacia su nuevo destino


	4. once años despues

Capitulo 3 Once años después

Diego tuvo que aprender a vivir sin su padre y viendo como su madre se sacrificaba por el y su hermano para que a ambos no le faltara nada, por lo que Diego un joven de ya dieciséis años comienza a buscar un trabajo para poder pagar su estudios y hacer los gastos de su madre mas a menos, trabajaba y ganaba lo justo por lo que su madre tenia un poco mas de dinero para gastar en la casa, Diego era un alumno de muy buenas notas casi un sobre saliente de su clase, pero en su instituto había una banda de chicos los cuales tenían de lema "únete o mueres", varios de esos chicos sabían quienes eran los pobres por lo que iban detrás de estos.

Un medio uno de los secuaces del líder de aquella banda se acerco a Diego ofreciéndole que se les uniera a lo que este simplemente se negaba, pero estos siguieron insistiendo pero Diego no les tomo intención claro que su querido hermano Tomas no tuvo la misma suerte, al ver que no podían hacer que se les uniera el líder de aquella banda se fue detrás de su hermano, el cual se dejo engatusar por aquella banda y murió en el ritual de iniciación , Diego al enterarse de aquello se dejo cegar por la ira y entro a la casa del líder de esta banda.

Cegado por la ira y el dolor de Haber perdido a su hermano Diego le disparo al líder segundos antes de que sus secuaces vinieran por el , justo cuando creía que este era su fin apareció ante el un chico rubio un poco mas alto que el , Diego solo pensaba que era el tío mas pálido que había visto en su vida, y también observo con asombro como las balas rebotaban contra el como si fuesen pequeñas piedrecitas.

-¿Quieres una nueva, vida chico? – inquirió Riley

Diego sin pensarlo y sintiéndose casi en deuda con el por salvarle asintió, por lo que Riley se lo engañado hasta una pequeña cabaña donde victoria lo esperada y entonces ella se acerco por la espalda de el y le susurro:

-Bienvenido al ejercito- y lo mordió


	5. Ya no soporto mas

Capitulo 4: Ya no soporto mas

Idaho Cit., es una cuidad que para cualquiera seria agradable cualquiera menos para ella, para Bree nada era agradable creo que hasta había perdido significado para ella esa palabra, después de que se mudara con su padre a aquella cuidad, tuvo que asumir que su madre no la quería lo suficiente y la había abandonado junto a su maltrador padre, Bree suspiro una vez que se había vuelto a ocultar el moretón que tenia en su rostro después de la paliza que sus padre le había dado , ni siquiera tenia amigos, todo el mundo se alejaba de ella y su único refugio eran los libros.

-eres una buena para nada- grito su padre tomándola del brazo y sacudiéndola

-Papa… me lastimas- dijo Bree con voz temblorosa

-cállate- y segundos después sintió la bofetada

Bree llevo su mano a su rostro para cubrirse de los golpes pero no fue lo suficiente rápida asi que termino tirada en el suelo.

-si intentas huir no sobrevivirás- dicho esto la soltó para marcharse a su habitación

Bree lloro en silencio cansada de aquello, se levanto con un poco de dificultad de suelo y fue hasta su escritorio tomando su alcancía y sacando su dinero el cual no era mucho y salio de su casa, corrió calle abajo temerosa de que su padre fuese detrás de ella, corrió hasta la parada de auto bus y copio un que iba directamente hacia Seattle.

Durante el viaje a Seattle Bree se cuestiono sobre que haría, no había cogido mas dinero y no tendría donde ir, tal vez debía ir a buscar un trabajo y dormir en un lugar donde no le fuese a pasar nada, suspiro y cuando el bus se detuvo al llegar a la cuidad bajo y Salio caminando por las desconocidas calles de la gran cuidad que estaba frente suyo. Semanas mas tardes Bree se dio cuenta que para robar no era muy buena y para trabajar no tenia la edad suficiente aun faltaban días para su cumpleaños numero dieciséis.

El hambre era mucho para ella, ya casi no tenia muchas fuerzas era de seguro que moriría, Bree se acerco a un basurero y comenzó a buscar entre la basura si encontraba algo de comer pero no tuvo mucha suerte en ello entonces una voz detrás de ella le llamo

-¿hey chica quieres una hamburguesa? – dijo el chico rubio con gafas

Bree no sospecho de que pudiese ser peligroso por lo que sin dudarlo acepto y se fue junto a el por aquella hamburguesa, dejo que aquel extraño para ella le comprara lo prometido ya que el hambre era mucho para ella . Riley despues de llevar a Bree a comer la obligo a subir a su auto y la llevo hasta la cabaña donde victoria esperaba, le rompio varios huesos a Bree antes de lanarla al suelo frente a victoria y que esta se quejara antes de tomarla

\- espero que sobrevivias- dijo y la mordio


End file.
